


Soft Hands, Violent Hands (ON HIATUS)

by metje



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Angst, It Gets Better, Jealousy, M/M, Past Character Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metje/pseuds/metje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel and Cameron have been in a happy relationship for a while now and of course they fight sometimes, who doesn't?<br/>But one day Daniel starts to behave different from his usual self and it scares Cam.<br/>Daniel turns from a sweet and loving boyfriend, to a jealous, possesive and sometimes even violent boyfriend.<br/>Cam doesn't understand what happened and turns to his best friend, Matt, but this seems to only make the problem worse.<br/>Will they be able to resolve their problems, or will this tear them apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Authors Note

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, thank you for looking at/reading this story.  
> I hope you guys like it!  
> Kudoos and comments are apreciated if you liked the story, or if you simply have something to say about it :)
> 
> Have fun reading!

Hi guys, this is my second story on AO3 since I started posting.  
English is not my native language and from what I have already written from the story, I can see that I tend to go back and forth between present and past tense (at least that is what I think), please excuse me for this, but I tend to write a lot in one go and in these moments my mind is so full I don't really notice this.  
I would change it, but I'm not sure I would do it correctly, so I hope it won't bother you guys too much, sorry.  
If you do not support the LGBTQ community, or in any way have anything against gay people, I suggest you don't read this story, since it is about two gay guys and the struggles in their relationship.  
There will be sexual content in this story, I'm not sure as too how graphic this will get, but I do warn you.  
There are graphic depictions of violence in this story, so continue with caution if you are sensetive to this.  
When I saw the #JustWriteIt #LGBTQ challange on wattpad, it made me think of one of my many unfinished stories and I thought I should continue that for this challange, even if it probably doesn't really do anything (the story I mean), I hope to show support. I decided to also post my atory on AO3, to see if people liked it here :)  
I feel that everybody should be treated as a person based on their personality and not based on their sexual preference or the fact that they changed genders.  
Your sexuality does not define who you are!  
So for everyone out there who feels like they can't be themselves, (and this isn't only for the LGBTQ community, but for everyone) just ignore the judgemental bastards and let your inner self shine!  
I really hope you enjoy my story :)  
This is my origional story, so please don't repost or copy without permission, thank you!


	2. Chapter One

‘’Stop’’ I shouted. ‘’Please, just stop’’ my cheeks were stained wet with tears and I looked at him in despair. Something had been off from the moment we’d gotten home, Daniel kept spacing out when I talked to him and he wouldn’t really answer me. Then when I started talking about Matt, my best friend, he just freaked out and pushed me against the wall. He pinned my arms above my head and started forcefully kissing me. His kisses were usually tender and sweet and occasionally full of passion, but this wasn’t passion, this was something that made my chest constrict and scared me. I tried pushing him off, but he wouldn’t let my arms go, so I decided to shout at him when he pulled away to take a breath. ‘’Why are you doing this?’’ I ask him, he doesn’t answer me, he just looks at me anger showing in his eyes. ‘’Let me go’’ I plead, but he doesn’t let me go. ‘’let me go, you’re hurting me’’ I say more forcefully this time, tears still rolling down my cheeks. He let me go, his face a mask of shock, as if he couldn’t believe what he’d just done.  
  
“I’m sorry’’ he whispered as he stepped back, he raised his arm to touch my face, but I turned away from his touch. A hurt look crossed his face, but he pulled his hand away and stepped even further back, allowing me to get away from the wall and him. I don’t look at him as I walk past him and to the bathroom.   
  
Once inside I lock the door and slide down against it to the floor. I put my head on my knees and start crying once more. Why did he do that? Something was obviously bothering him, but as always he doesn’t talk about it. But he has never done something like this, he’s been angry with me and has yelled at me, but he has never done anything remotely close to this before.   
|  
I get up and look at myself in the mirror, my lips are swollen from the force of the kiss, my face is full of red blotches and my eyes are red and puffy from the crying. I realize now that this is the first time he has ever made me cry, he always made me happy, but right now not so much.   
  
A knock comes from the door and Daniel tries to open the door, ‘’Cam’’ He called, ‘’Cameron, please open the door, I… I want to’’, before he could finish his sentence I kicked the door, ‘’I don’t want to talk to you right now, so just go to bed or something’’. I know I am being childish, but I don’t feel like acting all mature and talk to him. ‘’Cameron, please…’’ He almost never uses my full name, only when he’s really serious. I kick the door again and scream ‘’GO AWAY!’’. I hear his surprised intake of breath and, after a moment passes, I hear him go to our bedroom and close the door. I wait a few minutes to be sure he really has gone and then I unlock the door and go to the hall. 

I quickly put on my coat, put my keys in my pocket and just as I am about to open the door, I hear someone behind me. ‘’Where are you going?’’ Daniel asks me, I don’t turn around when I answer him ‘’I’m going to Matt’s house’’. Daniel starts to reply, but I am out of the door before he can even finish the first word. I run to my car, I know it’s ridiculous, but I’m afraid he’ll follow me.


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chapter naming is a bit confusing, since this is chapter two, but it also says 3, this is because of the Authors Note at the beginning, I hope it isn't too confusing :)  
> Also I hope you are enjoying my story so far!

Instead of going to Matt’s house, I decide to go to the bar and ask Matt to join me. About half an hour and three drinks in, Matt slides onto the barstool next to me. I call the bartender and order one double scotch and a beer for Matt. ‘’So, what happened that you had to call me at midnight?’’ Matt takes a sip from his beer and looks at me. ‘’Nothing’’ I say, ‘’I just wanted to have a drink with my friend’’ my voice sounds bitter and Matt doesn’t look convinced, but he just gives me a look and apparently lets it go.

  
I am about to order another scotch, when Matt interrupts ‘’look you’re obviously upset about something, so I get you want to drink away your sorrow, but please if you’re going to drink, drink beer.’’ Matt orders two beers and looks at me ‘’Now are you going to tell me what happened or not?’’, I glare at him and quietly sip my beer. ‘’I could just call Daniel’’ he threatened, I look up at that ‘’we had a fight, I stormed out and decided to drink away my problems’’ I notice the slur in my words and am glad, I am starting to reach my goal of drunken oblivion. Matt looks concerned ‘’what did you guys fight about?’’ he asks, but I have had enough and get up from the bar stool. Or at least I try, as soon as I try to right myself I start to fall over, Matt catches me and keeps a firm hand on my arm as he helps me stand up straight. ‘’Come on, I’m taking you home’’ Matt says as he gently tugs on my arm, I try to resist but a wave if dizziness sweeps over me and I nearly fall over again.

  
I should have eaten more at the restaurant, then I wouldn’t be so affected by the alcohol right now, Matt shakes me and I look up a bit dazed.   
‘’Where is your car?’’ I look around the parking lot of the bar, then I remembered I walked, because I wanted to drink. ‘’At home’’ I stupidly reply, Matt gives me an irritated look and takes out his phone. While he’s looking for the right number, I struggle out of his grasp and sit down on the curb. I put my head between my knees, trying to fight of the dizziness and the nausea.

  
Matt has walked a bit away from me, so I can’t hear his conversation, I wonder who he’s calling? Before I can think of anyone, Matt hangs up the phone and comes to sit next to me. ‘’So are you going to tell me what happened, or should I just assume this is you overreacting?’’ I grunt and lift my head up, only to let it rest in my hands ‘’I don’t want to talk about it right now’’ being outside has sobered me up a bit, but my words still come out slurred. Matt puts his hand on my shoulder, I still don’t look up as he says ‘’okay, I get it. Just know I’m here for you’’.

  
A little while later Matt pulls me up, as a car pulls into the parking lot. ‘’You’re ride is here’’ He said as he started walking me towards the car. Once I recognize the car and the person standing next to it, I stop walking and Matt looks back at me, a surprised look on his face. ‘’No’’ I say, as Daniel starts to walk towards me, Daniel looks at me as if I just hit him, but stops walking. I know I have to go home, but I don’t want to be near Daniel right now, so I pull away from Matt and walk to the car myself. Once I get into the back of the car, Daniel walks over to Matt, says something and then gets into the driver seat of the car.


	4. Chapter Three

‘’Don’t …’’ I say as I put up my hands as if to shield myself from Daniels touch, ‘’just don’t touch me’’. Daniel takes a step back from the car and lets me get out myself. The moment I saw him I didn’t feel drunk anymore, but now that we are out of the car the nausea starts to come back. I press my lips together and start walking towards the elevator without a word to Daniel. Once in the elevator doors close I lean against the back wall, Daniel looks over at me ‘’are you alright?’’ he asks. I keep my lips firmly pressed together, focusing on keeping the nausea back. The elevator arrives at our floor and we walk silently back towards our apartment. Daniel keeps glancing at me, a concerned look on his face. Daniel opens the door and I immediately push past him, trying to make it to the bathroom in time. I make it just in time as everything I had that night comes back up.  
  
The alcohol leaves my throat burning and I eagerly take a few sips from the water Daniel just offered me, I’m too tired to send him away. I slump back against the bathroom wall and put my head between my knees, ‘’how are you feeling?’’ I don’t look up as I answer: ‘’better, but still pretty bad’’.  
  
Daniel gets up and sits next to me, close enough that I could lean my head on my shoulder, which I do. I’m still mad at him, but I’m too tired to care. Daniel puts his hand on my knee and puts his head against mine. ‘’I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came over me and when you told me I was hurting you I.. I just don’t know how to make this up to you, how to apologize’’, his hand down up my leg and grabbed one of my hands tightly. ‘’Then you ran off and I was so worried about you’’ I could hear the concern and guilt in Daniels voice and I felt the anger slip away from me. ‘’It’s okay’’ I say and give his hand a squeeze, ‘’we’re fine’’. Daniel hugs me from the side and then tugs me up from the bathroom floor, I feel much better now that everything is out of my system and I’m standing steady on my feet.  
  
‘’Do you feel better?’’ Daniel asks me, ‘’Yeah, still a little bit nauseous and my head is killing me, but much better’’ Daniel tugs me close to his chest and kisses my head softly. I always love it when he does that, it feels as if my heart is melting.   
  
Because Daniel is a bit taller than I am, we fit perfectly. When we stand like this, with our arms around each other and my head resting comfortably on Daniels shoulder, I truly feel as if everything is okay.  
  
It’s already past two in the morning when we finally get in the bed, I snuggle up close to Daniel, put my head on his shoulder and let him gently put his arms around me. I close my eyes, hoping for a dreamless sleep and to forget everything that happened tonight.  
  
Daniels breathing evens out as he falls asleep and I follow soon after, not having the peaceful sleep I had hoped, but one riddled with nightmares.


	5. Chapter Four

**Daniel’s POV**  
  
“Are you ready?’’ I asked Cam, who was currently still in their bedroom. Their reservation at the restaurant was at nine, they needed to leave soon. Cam didn’t respond, but after a moment he came walking out of the bedroom. _Wow, he looks handsome_ was the first thing that went through Daniels mind, Cameron was dressed in a pair of fitted black jeans, a red and black plaid shirt with a black waistcoat over it and a black tie. The sleeves of the shirt were rolled up to his elbows, which showed off his toned arms. It wasn’t as if Cam was super buff, but he had a nice body. ‘’You look handsome’’ I say, a faint blush covers Cam’s face, ‘’so do you’’ he responds as he quickly looks me up and down.  
  
I’m also wearing fitted black jeans, with a white dress shirt and a black blazer.  
  
I smile at him in response and walk over to him to give him a quick kiss, ‘’we should go’’ I say after I pull away. Cam nods and steps away from me, before walking to the door.  
After about half an hour drive, we get to the restaurant. It is a fancy new place, that just opened and we were lucky to get a reservation. When we get inside we are greeted by a hostess, who quickly shows us our seats and tells us a waiter will be right with us. We both take seats and soon a handsome young boy comes with two menus and asks us if we have decided on drinks yet. Cam quickly shoots me a look, before ordering a white beer for himself and a glass of my favorite white wine.   
  
‘’I’ll drive tonight’’ Cam says, ‘’I don’t really feel like drinking’’ he smiles at me and I smile back. We agreed that we would take turns driving every time we go out, but I usually end up the one driving home and thus not drinking. So Cam not drinking, or at least not too much, is something I can really appreciate.   
  
The night goes great at first, until the waiter comes to bring our main courses and takes a little but too much time explaining what the food is. He mostly skips over my meal and animatedly tells Cam about his food, obviously flirting with him. Cam seems to be oblivious to this and happily laughs at the waiters jokes. This goes on for the rest of the evening and I just can’t help but feel a bit irritated.  
  
It is annoying to see the boy flirt with my boyfriend, right in my face, but it’s also annoying how Cam can be so oblivious sometimes and because of this the boy obviously thinks he is flirting back.  
  
Of course I know Cam wouldn’t cheat on my, but stupid scenarios still fill my head, of Cam making out with the handsome waiter, or Cam leaving me for his best friend Matt. Who he is a bit too close to, if you ask me.  
  
By the time we are done with our desert, I just finished my fourth glass of wine and I can definitely feel the effects, I’m not drunk yet, but getting close. Because of this, I am so caught up in my stupid fantasies, that I don’t notice Cam asking me if I’m ready to leave. He has to wave his hand in front of my face before I notice, he asks me again and I quietly nod.  
  
The drive home is a bit awkward, even though I barely respond, Cam keeps talking enthusiastically about how great the food was and how we got great service. I’m not really listening, still too caught up in my stupid, never going to happen, scenarios.   
  
The things I do catch unfortunately, get on my nerves. Cam keeps going on about how nice the staff was and especially our waiter, ‘’He really took his time for us, you know. Not like, here’s your food and see ya’’.  
  
By the time we get home, I am actually irritated with Cam and when he starts talking about _this one time with Matt_ , I just snap. ‘’Cam’’ I said, Cam stopped talking and turned towards me. I quickly took a couple of steps forward, forcing Cam against the wall. I took his hands in mine and forcibly pulled them together above his head. There was a shocked look on Cams face, but it barely registered with me, I put my lips on his in a rough kiss.  
  
There was no love in this kiss, there was just this wild need to feel Cam, to know he was mine and only mine. I felt Cam struggle, but this only made me tighten my grip on his hands. When I pulled away to breathe, he yelled something at me, but it’s as if I’m in some sort of trance and I don’t hear him.   
  
Before I can kiss him again, I hear part of what he was saying to me. His voice had quieted down, but it was more resolute now, ‘’you’re hurting me’’. The moment those words left his lips, I snapped out of it and quickly let go of his hands. I can now clearly see the tears streaming down his face, the red on his wrists from where my hands had been.  
  
I’m almost too shocked at my own actions to know what to do, but somehow I manage to whisper ‘’I’m sorry’’ and take a step back. I tentatively raise my hand to cup his face, but Cam turned his face away. I felt as if acid was spreading through my veins, but I took another step back to give Cam more space, he quickly slipped away from the wall and practically ran to the bathroom, immediately locking it.  
  
I stay there for a bit, staring at the wall, contemplating what I have done. Trying to figure out some way to make this better, to make up for what I did, to apologize. But my head feels as if someone stuffed hundreds of cotton balls up there and I can’t come up with anything even close to good enough.  
  
I look over my shoulder to the bathroom door and decide to walk over there. I softly knock on the door and try to open it, even though I know it will be locked. ‘’Cam’’ I called through the door, my voice already breaking and the tears already threatening to spill over. I’m not the one hurt, I think to myself, I shouldn’t be allowed to cry.  
  
I swallow hard and try again, ‘’Cameron, please open the door, I… I want to’’ before I can answer Cam answers, ‘’I don’t want to talk to you right now, so just go to bed or something’’. I know I should listen to him, but I just can’t. Part of me is so afraid that if I go to bed now, I won’t ever see Cameron again.   
  
‘’Cameron, please…’’ my voice breaks on the last words and a few tears roll down my cheeks. I put my head against the door in despair, _you have no right to be upset_ I think, _you need to stop this, now!_. Cam kicks the door hard and yells ‘’GO AWAY!’’, I gasp and take a step back. Then I relent and go to the bedroom, head hung low.  
  
I close the door behind me and sit on the bed, putting my head in my hands. _What have I done, I’ve really screwed it up now_ I sigh and lie back. After a few moments I hear the bathroom door open and Cam walking quickly outside. I jump up, open the bedroom door and see his back disappearing into the hall.  
  
I quickly walk after him. When I get to the hall, Matt just stuffed his keys into his pocket, when he hears me, he freezes for a moment. ‘’Where are you going’’ I ask in a broken voice, _God, you’re pathetic_ I think about myself.   
  
‘’I’m going to Matt’s house’’ he replies and it feels like a slap in the face. I try to reply, to ask him to please stay, please don’t go to him, stay with me. But before I can get anything out, Matt’s already gone and I’m staring at our closed door.


	6. Chapter Five

I sink to my knees, still in the hall, waves of pain washing through me. Beside the pain I could feel panic starting to rise up, I felt like I had when I was younger and my dad left me. I looked at the door, just like I had when I was younger and the same question as then went through my head, _When will you be back?_.  
  
My body was starting to shake, a panic attack sure to come, _maybe he’ll never come, back, just like dad_ I took a shaky breath, trying to calm myself. It didn’t work, _you’ll be all alone again, just like then_ I slammed my fist onto the floor, the pain clearing my head a little. Cam wouldn’t just leave me like that, he wouldn’t do that. I got up off of the floor and put on my jacket. The first place I went was to Matt’s apartment, but there was no one there. While walking back to the car, mind racing as to where Cameron could be, I felt my phone buzz in my pocket.

  
I picked up, ‘’Hello, Matt?’’ I asked, ‘’Yeah, I don’t know what happened tonight and I won’t pry, since Cam won’t tell me’’ Matt took a deep breath before continuing, ‘’But you need to come pick him up at the bar, he’s drunk and I don’t have my car’’. I sighed in relief, knowing where he was. ‘’I’ll be right there’’ I hung up and got in the car, even though I had drunk earlier that night, after what happened I was completely sober.   
  
Matt lives close to the bar, so he drive to it only takes a couple of minutes, no time for me to think about what to say to Cam. When I get there, they are sitting on the curb in front of the bar, once Matt notices me he helps Cam up and I quickly get out of the car. As soon as Cam sees me, he stops walking. I take a step towards him, ‘’No’’ Cam says firmly, clearly not wanting me near him. The little word feels like a slap to the face, but I stop walking towards him. Cam pulls away from Matt, who gives him a concerned look, and gets into the back of the car. I sigh and walk over to Matt, ‘’thank you for taking care of him’’ I say to him, my head hung low. Matt gives me a pat on the shoulder and starts to walk away.  
  
I get in the car and start it, I look back over my shoulder at Cam, who is leaning his head against the window, and start to drive home. The drive home is quiet and I use the time to again try to figure out what to say, how to apologize. I still can’t think of a better way than to just apologize and hope that that will be enough.

When we get home, I park the car and get out. I walk over to Cams door and open it, since he didn’t really seem to notice we were there. I reach out to help him, but the moment he notices he bring his arms up protectively and says with cold eyes ‘’don’t. Just don’t touch me’’. I take a step back from the car, allowing him to get out himself.

Once out of the car, he immediately goes past me and starts toward the elevator. I hurriedly lock the car and go after him. The atmosphere in the elevator is tense and this tension doesn’t disappear once we get out.   
  
I unlock the door to our apartment and Cam quickly pushes past me, running to the bathroom. I soon hear him throwing up, after quickly locking up, I take off my shoes and head to the kitchen. I get a glass of water for Cam, before heading to the bathroom.   
  
Cam is still hung over the toilet, but he does look up when he hears me enter. I decide not to say anything yet and silently offer him the glass of water. He gladly takes it and takes a sip, looking a bit relieved as the liquid goes down his probably sore throat. Once he’s had enough, he puts the glass down and slumps back against the bathroom wall, putting his head between his knees. I sit on the edge of the tub, ‘’how are you feeling?’’ I ask. Cam doesn’t look up when he answers, ‘’better, but still pretty bad’’ his voice comes out raw.  
  
I can’t take the distance anymore, so I get up and sit close next to Cam, hoping he won’t send me away. Instead of telling me off, he puts his head on my shoulder and I can’t help but lean my head against his. I put my hand on his knee, somehow trying to steady myself, as I get up the courage to actually say something meaningful. ‘’I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came over me and when you told me I was hurting you I.. I just don’t know how to make this up to you, how to apologize’’ my hand slides down his leg, to his hands and grabs one firmly. ‘’Then you ran off and I was so worried about you’’ I continue, my voice laced with heavy guilt and the concern I felt when he left.   
  
I could feel Cam slump a bit against me, ‘’it’s okay’’ he says, giving my hand a squeeze ‘’we’re fine’’. When he says that, I feel as if a heavy weight lifted of off my shoulder and I give him a hug from the side. I get up off the bathroom floor and pull Cam along with me, “do you feel better?’’ I ask, not letting go of his hands. ‘’Yeah, still a little bit nauseous and my head is killing me, but much better’’, relief washes over me and I tug him close into a tight hug, giving him a quick kiss on his head.  
  
We’re both exhausted when we finally get to bed and once Cam is resting comfortably on my shoulder, I feel like I can finally relax. _Everything will be fine_ I think, I put my arm around Cam and soon fall into a comfortable sleep.


	7. Chapter Six

**Cameron’s POV**

****  
_"Daniel?" I asked, as I tapped him on his shoulder, he didn't answer nor turn around. I looked around, there was nothing but darkness around us and I could feel the tight grip of fear on my chest. "Daniel?" I tried again, more urgently, and forced him to turn and face me._  
_It was Daniel, but is also wasn't. He looked the same, but his face was covered in shadows and his eyes were lifeless._  
_He wasn't looking at me, better yet he didn't appear to be looking at anything. He was just staring at, it was like he couldn't see me._  
_I was about to call out to him again, when suddenly his eyes shifted to me. The cold dead look in his eyes made me shiver and involuntarily take a step back._  
_Daniel reaches out to me and grabs me by my arms, squeezing too tightly. "Daniel, let go, you're hurting me" I plead. He doesn't, instead he pushes me against some invisible wall and pulls my arms up above my head, holding me in place._  
_'This isn't Daniel' I think, I hope._  
_Daniel leans in close and puts his face in the crook of my neck. I think he is going to kiss me, but instead he inhales deeply and when he looks back up at me, his face has twisted into something horrible. "Daniel?" I whisper, but he is no longer there, instead there is a monster, with sharp teeth and drool running down his chin._  
_Sharp nails push into my skin and the monster starts coming closer to me. I shake in fear, tears streaming down my face. The monster leans towards my neck, sharp teeth bared and closes his jaws around my shoulder._  
I wake up with a start, drenched in sweat and my left arm aching with a dull pain. I am still lying half on top of Daniel and he has his arm tightly around me.  
I try to move out of his grasp and he tenses, digging his nails into my left arm. I peek up at him, his face is sweaty and he appears to be having a nightmare.  
I lift up my free arm to his shoulder, with a bit of difficulty, because of Daniel's tight grip, and shake him gently. "Daniel...Daniel, wake up!" I say as I shake him.   
He whimpers in fear and tenses once again. I am about to shake him again, when his eyes fly open and he suddenly sits up, making me fall of him to the side.  
"Daniel?" I prop myself up on my elbow and gently put my hand on his arm, stroking it softly. He turns to look at me, his eyes still wide with fear, "Cam?" he asks, almost as if he isn't sure I'm real. I just nod and he lunged at me, sweeping me up in a tight hug.  
"I was so scared" he whispers, as I feel a few tears fall on my shoulder. I hug him back and stroke soothing circles on his back.  
"You're okay, it wasn't real" I whisper in his ear and give him a quick kiss of his head.  
He pulled back and looked me in the eye, his eyes still glossy from the tears. Relief washed over me, as I looked into his beautifully alive eyes. A part of me had feared to see those same dead eyes as in my nightmare.  
Suddenly, Daniel pushed his lips against mine, kissing me with an urgency, as if he would never get the chance again

N/A  
Hey everyone, I hope you are kicking the story so far, if you have any tips, please comment. I would love to hear your opinion.  
The next chapter is smut, so I warn you, if you don't want to read this, you can just skip over the chapter (you don't really miss anything).


	8. Chapter Seven

At first I wasn't that responsive, a bit shocked by the urgency I felt coming from him, but soon I was stepped away in his passion and Daniel was on top of me.   
By the time we pulled apart to breathe, my face was flushed and I could definitely feel the effects of the deep kiss. I gently push my hips up against Daniels and his eyes widen slightly, but then he playfully smiles at me and pushes back. 

We soon find a steady and pleasurable rhythm and Daniel kisses me once again. My arms are around Daniels neck and as I pull away for a breath, I put my face close to Daniel's ear, "more" I whisper.   
Daniel quickly gives me a kiss and moves to pull of my shirt, I helpfully lift up my arms and as soon as my shirt is off, Daniel has his mouth on my nipple and I stifle a moan.  
I tug at his shirt and he quickly pulls it off. While he plays with my nipples, my hands are roaming get his bare back and he hums in appreciation. It doesn't take long before I am writhing beneath him, desperately trying to find some friction. Daniel moves lower, kissing his way down and slowly pulls down my boxers. 

He looks up at me, a mischievous look on his face. I can feel his breath on me, but he doesn't move any closer. I whimper, wanting relief and my hips buck up unconsciously.   
Daniel still doesn't move, a stupid grin on his face and I buck my hips up again, trying to coax him into taking me in his mouth.

The third time he finally gives in and I let out a loud moan, loud enough for me to cover my mouth in embarrassment. Hmmm, I forgot how good he is at this I think to myself, as I let out another moan. Daniel has his hands pressing down on my hips, so I won't move to much.

I put my hands in his hair and gently pull, trying to get him away from me. "Daniel, stop, I'm going to..." I try to warn him, but he doesn't move away and soon I start to cum in Daniels mouth. I'm pulling on his hair in extacy and in that moment everything feels perfect.

After a bit, Daniel pulls away and I realize what I just did. My cheeks flush red and I try to hide behind my hands. "M sorry" I mutter from behind my hands, Daniel gently pulls them away from my face and he comes to lie down next to me. 

"It's okay, I'm not really that bothered by it. Besides I decided not to pull away" he says, a gentle smile on his face. My eyelids feel heavy and I can feel sleep trying to take over my body. I force myself to sit up and kiss Daniel, not caring that I just came in his mouth, and try to get his boxers off. He gently grabs my hands, stopping them and lies me back down.

"Just go to sleep" he says as he pulls the blankets up, "but I want to please you too" I say, giving him another kiss. He smiles and lies down next to me, "I'm fine, I really want to sleep" he yawns and puts his arms around me.

He soon falls asleep, his steady breathing relaxing me and I soon follow after, sleeping without any further nightmares.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Daniel's POV**

Cam had left for work around noon and so I was now alone in our apartment. Somehow it made me restless being alone, so I decided to go out for a walk.   
There is a beautiful mountain trail not far from where we live and since few people now about it, I decide to go there for my walk.  
  
After about an hour of walking, I am about halfway into the trail and decide to take a break in the clearing nearby. I get to the clearing an immediately lie down, putting my hands beneath my head as a pillow.  
The sky is clear and the sun is shining brightly and I can slowly feel my body starting to relax. I decide to take a short nap and after to go back home.

_I was standing all alone in the courtyard of my preschool when the teacher comes up to me, she crouches down to my level and asks: Daniel why are you still here?. I look up at her, tears starting to form in my eyes and answer: my mommy hasn't come yet. She stands up and extends her hand to me, "come, we'll go call your mommy" she says as she smiled warmly at me.  
_  
_A little while later we are outside again, waiting for my mommy to come pick me up. "Miss Rose, is my mommy really coming?" I ask her, she looks down at me with a reassuring smile on her face "of course" she says cheerfully. She points to something a bit down the road, I look and see my mommy walking towards us. "Mommy!" I yell and start running towards her, but miss Rose holds my hand tightly and I can't move.  
_  
_I look towards my mommy again, there is something shimmering in her hand and her white shirt is covered in red, I look up at miss Rose, who has a concerned expression on her face. "Mommy!!" I call out again, but she doesn't respond and miss Rose tells me to go back inside.  
_  
_I try to get to my mommy again, but miss Rose puts on her stern face and tells me to go back inside. I don't know why, but after that an ambulance came to pick up my mommy and I didn't see her for a while, I was so sad during this time. I cried a lot to my dad, but he didn't really seem to care._

I woke up with a start, _what the hell was that._  
I look up at the darkening sky and get up, I must have been asleep longer that I had planned.  
I think back to my dream, still clearly remembering what had happened in the dream. I don't really remember a lot about my mom and I don't think my dad ever talked about her. I try hard to remember what had happened back then, but the more I try, the more it seems to slip away from me.

The only thing that stays with me is a crippling feeling of loneliness and fear. I decide to hurry back home, hoping Cam will be back already.  
  
By the time I am out of the forest, I am running. Fear tight in my chest, making me move even faster. I get some weird stares, but the only thing that is going through my head, is that I need to get home.  
I need to see Cam!


	10. Chapter Nine

**Cameron's POV**

I was just taking of my shoes when Daniel burst through the door, almost falling over me. He comes to a stop right in front of me and I chuckle. I'm about to ask him why he's in such a hurry, when he suddenly tackles me into a tight hug. At first I don't understand what he is saying, but when he rest his head on my shoulder, I understand. He is muttering my name, over and over again, as if I will disappear if he doesn't keep going.  
  
I stroke my hands in a soothing manner over his back, in an attempt to calm him down. "Daniel, what happened?" I ask, but I get no response, except for him squeezing me even tighter against him, tight enough for me to barely breathe.   
  
I try to push him away from me, to get him to look at me, but when I do he goes rigid and suddenly pushes me away. "Are you going to leave me too?" He asks, his pupils dilated in panic. "You are, AREN'T YOU!" He yells, getting up and backing away from me.   
  
I also get up, "I'm not, I promise" I say as gently as I can, I' about to ask him again what happened, but the panic suddenly disappears from Daniels eyes and is replaced with anger.  
He stalks towards me, until I am backed up against the wall and growls "I'm not letting you leave me too!".   
  
I'm scared, not understanding the earlier panic, nor the sudden rage, I try to get away from him. But he won't let me, he has his arms against the wall beside me and the look in his eyes makes me afraid to move. I've never seen him like this, not even last night.  
  
"Daniel?" I try, but he doesn't really seem to hear. He starts talking rapidly. "I'm not letting you leave me too, everybody always leaves, maybe it's me, maybe they all hated me, that must be why they left, I can't let you leave" he is speaking so fast I can barely keep up, "please don't leave me" he begs me in a broken voice.  
His eyes have shifted again, from almost rage, to pleading.

My head is reeling from the sudden change in emotion again, but I can't bring myself to speak, to reassure him, fear still coursing through my veins.


End file.
